The present invention is directed to fluid processing systems, and more particularly to a fluid processing system that is capable of providing a plurality of process fluid flows, each providing a predetermined amount of process fluid relative to a total flow of process fluid.
Fluid processing systems are used in the semiconductor and pharmaceutical industries (as well as in other industries) to provide a precise quantity of fluid or fluids to a processing chamber. For example, in the semiconductor industry, fluid processing systems may be used to provide precisely metered quantities of fluid or fluids to a semiconductor wafer processing chamber. In a typical fluid processing system, each of a plurality of fluid supplies are respectively coupled to a mass flow controller that is capable of providing a precisely metered amount of fluid to a common manifold. The common manifold is fluidly coupled to an inlet of the process chamber. Conventionally, the process chamber has only a single inlet to receive the flow of process fluids from the common manifold.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a fluid processing system is provided that can receive a first amount of fluid and provide a plurality of second amounts of the fluid to a plurality of fluid outlets, with each of the plurality of second amounts of the fluid having a predetermined ratio relative to the first amount of the fluid.
According to one embodiment, a fluid flow controller is provided. The fluid flow controller comprises a fluid inlet to receive a flow of process fluid and a plurality of fluid outlets to provide the flow of process fluid to a plurality of device inlets. The plurality of fluid outlets include a first fluid outlet and at least one addition fluid outlet. The fluid flow controller further comprises a first input to receive a first signal indicative of an amount of the process fluid that is received at the fluid inlet, and a second input to receive a second signal indicative of a first predetermined portion of the amount of the process fluid that is to be provided to the first fluid outlet, with a remaining portion of the amount of process fluid being provided to the at least one additional fluid outlet.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a fluid flow control system is provided that includes a fluid inlet to receive a flow of process fluid and a plurality of fluid outlets. The plurality of fluid outlets include a first fluid outlet and at least one second fluid outlet, the first fluid outlet providing a first predetermined portion of the flow of process fluid, and the at least one second fluid outlet providing a remaining portion of the flow of process fluid.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of controlling a flow of process fluid is provided. The method includes acts of receiving the flow of process fluid at a fluid inlet, providing a first predetermined portion of the flow of process fluid to a first fluid outlet, and providing a remaining portion of the flow of process fluid to at least one second fluid outlet.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a fluid flow controller is provided. The fluid flow controller comprises a first input to receive a first signal indicative of an amount of process fluid received at a fluid inlet, a second input to receive a second signal indicative of a first predetermined portion of the received amount of the process fluid, and a first multiplier. The first multiplier receives the first signal and the second signal, multiplies the first signal by the second signal, and provides a first multiplied signal indicative of the first predetermined portion of the amount of process fluid, independent of the amount of the process fluid received at the fluid inlet.